Secret voiced out
by orange-hime
Summary: It looks like Vagnagun is not the only secret Bevelle is hiding, or better yet, Baralai is hiding. The Gullwings is about to unravel his other 'secret'.
1. where to Yuna?

(A/N another Baralai/Paine story with a little wee bit Gippal and Rikku pairing in it... )

It looks like Vagnagun is not the only secret Bevelle is hiding, or better yet, Baralai is hiding. The Gullwings is about to unravel his other 'secrets'.

(disclaimer: i don't own any of the characters mentioned below nor any of the settings... in fact..i don't own anything in this but the plot! (i'm poor!) so..yeah..you know the rest!...onto the story...)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Secrets voiced out.**

Five months have passed since the defeat of another threat to Spira, Vagnagun. The Gullwings decided to just keep on being Sphere's Hunters even though, Yuna's and Paine's reason for being one is solved. They weren't as busy as they used to for Sphere Hunting are a just a thing to do to keep them away from boredom.

"where to Yunaa?" asked Brother in his usual voice, sitting in the pilot's sit. "uhmm..." Yuna haven't really thought of it. They haven't got and Sphere waves for days now and they've just been flying over Spira. "where ever you say Yuna" Paine said in her usual 'bored' tone. "Why don't we visit an old friend for a change?" chimed the ever so hyper Rikku. "do you have someone in mind?" Paine quickly said eyeing Rikku as if wanting to get something out from her, a confession maybe? Rikku's eyes widened at the sudden remark her friend just gave her and quickly realize that Paine is toying with her. She shook her head while saying "nah-uh" and stuck her tongue out. "why don't we visit Djose then... their machinas are always interesting to watch..." Yuna finally said and Buddy switched the whole ship into full speed.

"I see someone's happy..." Yuna smiled as she saw Rikku pouts in one corner.

"What... why you looking at me for?" said Rikku as if she didn't know who Yuna was talking about.

"oh just nothing..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Djose Temple**

"here we are! uhmm... where's Rikku?" "she went ahead..." Paine pointed to the exit doors and to the temple. "oh... so she really is excited..., let's go!" Yuna exited the ship followed by a rather really bored Paine.

"hey, nice to see ya Cid's girl!" "I do have a name, and its Rikku" "whatever you say Cid's girl" Yuna entered the temple only to see a rather annoyed Rikku and an amused Gippal. "Glad to see you Yuna!" waved Gippal only to be cut off by Rikku. "and you can remember her name..." "got a problem with that Cid's girl?" "hmp!" Yuna walked towards them only to hear their 'amusing' conversation that she too laughed at it.

"so what brings you here?" asked Gippal in a casual tone.

"oh...just visiting, wanted to know how you're doing" Yuna answered truthfully. After all, they really did intend to visit some friends.

"oh...i didn't know Cid's girl cares for me that much"

" As if..." Rikku rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. _that Gippal...who does he think he is?... _

"ah...no need for denial...after all, we are an old couple back then..." ofcourse, Gippal was just joking, only to receive a painful blow in the back by Rikku.

Gippal, after torturing Rikku by a number of tickles, turned to his rather quiet deep in thoughts friend. "hey Dr. P, are we boring you to death?"

"nah...not really...i was enjoying myself here watching you two there." Rikku blushed at the word "you two" which really sounded, or meant like they are really an item. "oh good!... because i'm about to call Baralai down here to help us out to keep you from boredom" "nah... no need" _The three of them must be really good friends back then... _thought Yuna as she watched Gippal restrain Rikku who was trying to get away from Gippal.

That night, the three girls went back in the air ship to have some good night sleep. Before sleeping, Yuna sat back on her bed and faced Rikku who was on her left. "You really like Gippal huh?" Rikku was shocked at what she just heard from her cousin and quickly sat up. "No way i would like that... that...Gippal!" Rikku was furious yet, really red. "come on...just between you and me... " "spit it out Rikku" added Paine whom they thought was sleeping already. "not you too Paine!" "confess or minus respect points...and it would be a big deduction..." teased Paine as she knows Rikku doesn't like loosing respect points. "okay...fine...maybe!...but i'm not saying I do!" Rikku covered reached down to her covers and covered her whole body, from head to toe, hiding the fact that she is blushing to death. "well... that's all we really have to know... good night Rikku" and the lights were off.

"good morning Rikku! Paine!" greeted Yuna. Ever since they defeated Vagnagun and Yuna got reunited with the once lost Tidus (who was now staying at Besaid), Yuna never really got lonely and upset, Everyday, she would wake up feeling happy and content. There was no reply to either one of her friends. She turned to Rikku only to find out that she is still sleeping and the third bed to be neatly fixed and empty. "Paine is up early...as usual..."

"goooddmmoorrrningg misshhh Yoonaah" greeted Barkeep. Barkeep have been in the Gullwing's service ever since the Gullwings was formed. He was really a lot of help for the Gullwings, always ready to offer what they need. " good morning Barkeep" greeted Yuna back and she hurried to the bridge.

"Any place in mind Yuna?" asked Buddy as he look to his monitor to see if there are any sphere waves coming. "uhmm...actually I do!... how about going to Bevelle?"

"seriously Yuna... have you have no place better to go to?" Paine said being sarcastic. "it would be fun!" was just Yuna's reply.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N okay..i was bored...and i just wanted to write... i know the beginning kinda...err...bored you guys out but... i was bored too! lol review please... whether or not you want me to continue!)


	2. what about that room

**Author's notes: **sorry for the late update...been busy these past few days, first, there's my volunteer work (only ten more hours to complete!) every Sunday, then, during Saturdays, I'm with my mom and their computer is...errr.... crap? oO; and I'm hooked up with Oekaki

Since you said I should continue...here it is...i don't know which is more boring...the first chapter or this one...oh well...

Wanna know something? my dad saw me doing this fic and caught a glimpse of what I was writing and he was like "who's Baralai" (he said it wrongly! he pronounced it like Baahrahleigh something like that" so I have to explain it to him that Baralai is from a game and yada yada...

Disclaimer: As usual...i don't and i won't and i can't in a million years own FFX-2 or any of it! ' I just thought of the plot that's all... and now read!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**chapter 2: what about that room?**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"so... we're going to Bevelle, am I right?" Rikku just came in running from her sleep. When she woke up, she realized that she overslept and that Yuna and Paine, especially Paine, has been up for quite some time now. "Yes Rikku, we are...try to keep up will ya..." Paine retorted. "Big meanie!" "well...I'm just the one who gives and TAKES respect points..." "better quiet huh?" Rikku ran quickly towards Yuna to avoid loosing any more respect points.

"we're here Yuna, just give us a call if you're done"

"sure thing Buddy"

"take care Yuunnaaa!" said Brother with a big wave that could be seen by all the people outside Bevelle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Bevelle **

"Praetor Baralai, the high-summoner Yuna, I mean, the Gullwings are here to see you sir, shall I tell them you're busy?"

"ah, no need for that, a praetor is never busy to see a friendly face"

"very well"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"hi there" Yuna greeted the Praetor as soon as she saw him coming outside. "good morning, Gullwings, what brought you here, may I ask?" "oh, that, we're just here to have a chat I suppose." "come in, please" Baralai walked them inside the headquarters and into the guest room which is neatly polished with marble floors in which you can actually see your reflection, a huge fireplace where they keep the fire burning to give ambiance to the whole room. Yuna admired the whole place, Bevelle really is, a wonderful place. She studied the whole room while Rikku ran around looking at all the hanging picture frames showing Bevelle a thousand years ago, and it's development since then. Paine really didn't pay attention to her surrounding and just slumped herself in the nearby couch which faced the fireplace.

"This place is really welcoming" complimented Yuna as she took a seat near Paine.

"and look at this Yunie! Bevelle uhhmm...let me see... a thousand years ago!" Rikku was really fascinated by the paintings.

"Down Rikku..." Paine said as she eyed the excited Rikku. As a result of a defeated Rikku, she too, took a seat on the couch beside Yuna. (A/N she's afraid of Paine..XD)

Baralai chuckled softly and took a seat himself facing the three girls, right in front of Paine. (A/N wahaah! face to faceXD) "I'm glad you liked it Yuna"

"She likes everything..." Paine said sarcastically as she took a sip of her lemonade. "That's not true! right Rikku?" "uhmm... actually... it's kind of..." Yuna crossed her arms while Rikku tried to reason herself up.

The four of them talked for quite some time that they realized they've been there for a long time now. It was already dark that Buddy and the others in the airship are probably asleep by now. "Why don't you stay here for the night? we have some extra rooms for guests like you" offered Baralai with a friendly face" "if it's not too much problem, we'd love too!" said Yuna excitedly, as excited as Rikku who is now jumping for joy. "wow! a night at Bevelle!" "wow... a night at Bevelle...how exciting..." said Paine, as always, with sarcasm.

Baralai toured them around the whole place pointing out the dining room, the garden, the worship room (A/N a smaller room that actually looks like a temple) and such rooms. Along the way, Baralai pointed out one particular room that he mentioned is "Off limits" to any personnel. No one but him has the key to it." ofcourse, not intending to be nosy and stuff, this made the three girls curious about 'the praetor's secret room'. Why is it so special?

After what seems forever, they finally arrived to their appointed rooms. Yuna's room came in first which was on the very right. On the next room stood Paine's and right across Yuna's room is Rikku's.

"okay girls, if you need something, just ask the people around here, or you can find me in the end of this hall way. You won't miss it."

With that, they all said their good nights and turned towards their rooms. That night, an unexpected storm came in that kept Rikku all wide awake. Thunders have always bothered her, or should I say, scared her. (A/N pretend Rikku is still afraid of the thunder okayXD) She turned to her side and covered herself up hoping that this would help her to sleep, but whichever way she turns, she still can't stop herself from being afraid. "That's it!...Yunieee!!" She threw the covers on the floor and rush out to the door and into Yuna's room. She didn't ever bothered knocking.

"Can I stay here?" pleaded Rikku who is shaking really hard.

"still afraid of the thunder?"

"uhmm..yea...I guess" A thunder rolled in that made the two girls scream while holding each other. "hmm..is Yunie afraid too?" teased Rikku afterwards.

" Uhmm... maybe just this time. The storm sounds really bad don't you think?" Rikku nodded as she sees another lightning flashed. "here comes the thunde--" she was cut off by the loud roar of the thunder. The two looked at each other, both afraid. "Paine!" said Yuna atlast and the two of them ran towards the door and into Paine's room. Paine wasn't really sleeping this time. She was thinking hard about something when she got interrupted by the two. "what now?" "Can we stay here...you see..." A thunder came in again and the two, at full speed, ran towards Paine's side. "hmm..I see... the great summoner who defeated SIN, and her guardian is afraid of a little noise?" teased Paine as the two hid under the covers of her bed. "whatever..."

After a while, the storm seems to calm down. "Uhmm...guys, not to be nosy and stuff...but aren't you curious about that room?" Yuna said breaking off the silence. "oh yeah! that room! I'm dying to know what's so special about that room!...aren't you Dr. P?" Rikku said turning to her comrade. "Not really... but it does sounds fishy..." "that settles it! tomorrow morning, I'm going to ask everyone in this place about that room, they must know something about it" "why don't ask the praetor itself?" suggested Rikku only to be cut in by Paine "as if he'd talk..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

wahaaha! chapter 2 done... and err... seriously...I don't know what to write!... i've been having these writers block in which nothing comes to mind but...DRAW!! yup..lol so what do you think? review please... i can accept flames...

and before i forget... thanks to all that reviewed my fic!! and actually encouraged me to continue...

-Ja ne


	3. the talk of Bevelle

Author's notes: I reviewed the last two chapters...and I found a couple of mistakes.... such as...instead of himself, I typed Itself... oO; sorry for that... maybe I need proofreaders...or whatever you call them..XD

Disclaimer: err...i don't own them...simple as that...

"" - conversation

italics- thoughts

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: the Talk of Bevelle**

Rikku was the first one to wake up among the three. She shook Yuna gently, waking her up with a large grin on her face. "wakie Yunie!... remember...we have some work to do..." Yuna groaned and slowly sat up leaning on the head board. "oh yeah, I almost forgot about that" "Is that why you're up so early Rikku?" Paine just woke up from her sleep, and she was pretty annoyed. "uh-huh! come on you two!" said the bubbly Rikku who was now dragging Yuna out the door way. Paine sighed and stood up, following the two Gullwings.

"so here's the plan, I'll ask Baralai while you and Paine ask the people around" instructed Yuna pointing to the people walking around the place. "okay! good luck" Rikku said as she ran away to catch an old by-passer who seems to be one of the 'monks' there. Paine crossed her arms and rolled her eyes while sighing in defeat. Obviously, Paine doesn't agree with this whole being nosy about that room plan. _Yevon haven't really changed that much I guess... still likes to keep secrets huh..._ she said to herself as she noticed a couple of young ladies staring at her while giggling. Actually, they were staring at the three of them, first, at Yuna who was now running off inside, then to Rikku who was annoying the poor old man, and now to Paine. Her eyes twitched as the ladies continue their 'small talks' while eyeing her and giggling. Pissed off, she decided to go there and find out why they're laughing.

The said girls noticed the very pissed off Paine walking towards them. They stopped giggling and straightened up as if they are innocent. "okay girls, may I know why you're staring at us back there?" Paine tried to be some-what nice by asking them as 'sweetly' as possible but found it hard. She just can't stand the smile that the one of them is giving her. "spit it out" "uhmm... nothing ma'am,...we were just wondering which one of you is Paine" Paine eyed each one of them as if saying 'why the hell do you wanna know' but instead, she just sighed. "Okay, I'm Paine, so now would you all stop staring?" The girls nodded in unison. Paine was about to leave when she caught one of them started giggling again. Now she is really annoyed. She was about to yell when Rikku called her up. She decided to just leave this be and went to Rikku.

"who are those girls? got anything yet?" "well... those girls are staring at us back there... curios about who among us is Paine..." Paine said in her usual monotone voice. "oh... wonder why...anyway, I asked two monks from here and all I can get is that, Baralai doesn't allow anyone in there but himself. They said, the Praetor goes in there, or rather, hides in there whenever he needs a break. Then, one of them said that that room is Baralai's, uhmm..what do they call it? studio or something. He said that the praetor loves to paint as his hobby" Rikku narrated while going around Paine. _She seems so excited about this stuff... _thought Paine almost missing out RIkku's question. "What was that again Rikku?" "I said... aren't you curious about this secret studio of his... I mean, if it's just something to do as a hobby, why keep it such a secret? his talent should be exposed!" "whatever Rikku..."

Meanwhile...

"so she's Paine..." the girl giggled as she look towards Paine. "interesting..." said the other girl. These girls were attendants of the praetor. "are you sure you heard the praetor say her name in his dream?" "positive" they both giggled again. "oh you should have seen the praetor then..."

FLASHBACK

(knock knock) there was no reply on the door. His attendant assumed that Baralai is somewhere else and decided to enter his office. She brought with her some cleaning materials to clean the office. Upon entering the door, she saw Baralai on his desk, his arms on the table and his head resting on them. The praetor is asleep, and seems to be really tired. The attendant shook him gently to wake him up but Baralai is in deep sleep. "poor praetor...always busy with work..."

The attendant started piling up his cluttered papers, putting all things in order and wiping off the dust on his desk. She was finished in about half an hour and was ready to leave when she heard Baralai murmured something. She walked near the praetor to hear more clearly and was surprised about what she heard. "Paine...stay with... me" Baralai said in his sleep almost faintly but the attendant captured every word he said.

end of flash back

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Baralai's office**

(knock knock) "who's there" "oh, its me, Yuna" "come in" Baralai opened the door to let Yuna in. He directed Yuna to the sofa and motioned her to sit down. "doing work?" "a praetor's always busy, but not to a friend...so what brings you here?"

"uhmm... pardon me if I may seem to be nosy or something...but..." Yuna found it hard to explain her business for visiting the praetor. Baralai was curious about what Yuna has to say, that she's having a hard time explaining it. "do you need something? my attendants can..." "no... uhmm..actually..." Yuna sighed and went on. "we, I mean, Rikku and me are pretty curious about that 'secret room' you told us about yesterday..." Baralai was taken aback from what he heard. Why would Yuna and Rikku want to know what's in there. He sighed and chuckled while saying "oh, that room... I guess, when I said off limits, it made it look so fishy...but I guarantee you, there's nothing special in it, is that all lady Yuna?" "oh... I see...yes, that is all, I better be going" Yuna left Baralai's office and ran off to meet up with RIkku and Paine.

_I know there's more to it than that... I hope Rikku found out something..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"so, Yunie, what did he say?"

"he said there's nothing in it..."

"told you he won't talk..."

The two girls sighed in defeat while Paine crossed her arms. Rikku then told Yuna about their conversation adding Paine's weird encounter with the attendants. "hmm...a studio is it? something tells me it's not just a studio..." Now, Yuna looks more determined than ever as Rikku jumped around excitedly. "now what..." Paine said as she put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. Basically, this means that their little 'mission' is not close to being done.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N errr... so what do you think? short? confusing? boring? lol ... review and hey! i'm not stressed anymore... I'm actually happy (my dad just promised me a manga! lol) ehe

thanks to all that reviewed my fic if i can just hug you all...oh what the heck... gives everyone a superultraomegahug


	4. first hint?

****

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the late update...I was thinking of abandoning this one earlier, but then, I changed my mind,... I wanna have fun with it still... XD (okay, now you may think i'm a ditcher... oO; I'm not.... )

**disclaimer**: Don't own themXD

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Hint one?**

"So Yuna, you're saying that you will be staying there a little longer... for a secret mission that even Brother doesn't know?" Buddy's voice was heard throught the CommSphere. Yuna flashed a smile and nodded while Buddy just shook his head and shrugged. Brother wasn't around for he was in the cabin sleeping soundly, waiting for Yuna and the others. Obviously, he has no clue about Yuna's plan of staying a little longer in Bevelle. "okay, just give us a call when you're done with this 'little mission' of yours" Buddy emphasized the word little mission for he was curious.

= = = = = = = = = = = =

"we're all set! Buddy said it was okay for us to stay here" Yuna and Rikku both gave a high five and Paine just rolled her eyes. For her, this mission of Yuna's is rather insane and unnecessary, but what could she do, Majority wins, Rikku's excited about it, which is minus one for her side, and even Buddy's okay with it, which leaves her the minority. She smirked at the two and shook her head while saying "tsk tsk..." "Is something wrong Paine?" inquired Yuna. Paine sighed and pointed at Rikku "looks like there will be some deductions of respect points happening..." Rikku froze down and turned to Paine immediately "yff! oui pek sayhea!"(aww! you big meanie!) Paine then turned to Yuna and grinned "and don't think you're respect point's safe..." "aww..Paine..." Paine was enjoying playing around with these two. They are such a sucker for respect points, which she finds helpful into keeping Yuna and Rikku from bugging her with her past.

"how many left?" asked Rikku. Worry was evident on her face that Paine had such a hard time from keeping a straight face. "you have about twenty-seven left. not much...if I were you, I'd avoid loosing more" taunted Paine.

"aww...and how much does Yuna have?" Paine paused for a second remembering Yuna's previous respect points. "she has about thirty-nine left" Now, worry is also evident on Yuna's face. "Paine... reconsider?..." Yuna pleaded as she did the 'puppy eyes' that even Paine could not resist.

"now stop that Yuna... and why would I reconsider?"

"Because... " Yuna thought for a moment before continuing her sentence. "because... you love adventures! yeh! adventures! just treat this mission as 'the mission of unraveling the Room's secrets!" Yuna wasn't going anywhere with this and she knew Paine wasn't buying anything either. "come on...it would be fun!"

"whatever you say..." Paine crossed her arms, she decided to go along with this for now, since Yuna and Rikku looks so anxious and are looking forward to this mission. She doesn't want to be crowned as 'The party pooper'

= = = = = = = = = = = =

"Bevelle is most glad to have you as guests...stay here as long as you want" Baralai was smiling when he said this. Hearing Yuna's 'good news' of staying here made him warm and happy inside. Maybe he was looking forward to this.

"Thank you for the accommodations Baralai, we really appreciate it" Yuna said as she did the 'Yevon's bow' and turned around to leave.

= = = = = = = = = = = =

"Yunie! I lost something... I'll be back okay?" Rikku rose up from her bed and turned to the door and left. It was in the middle of the night that Rikku noticed her small pouch, containing grenades, is missing.

Yuna rose up too in surprise and blinked several times. "where is she going" She turned to Paine waiting for an answer.

"She said shw lost something... you know Rikku... always clumsy, no wonder you two are related"

"what's that suppose to mean!"

"nothing...go to sleep" Paine pulled up her covers and covered herself up.

= = = = = = = = = = = =

**Bevelle hallways**

(Rikku's POV)

_where is that thing! aww... I always loose stuff! why is it so dark here? oh yeah... it's in the middle of the night..silly me. Hmm... who was that? _

_Oh... the praetor is still up? hmm... I wonder why... but oh well, he's in his bedroom now. Aww...these hallways always creep me out... and they creep me out even more when its dark... I wish I was brave as Paine... Does she even fear anything? _

_Cool girl she is, I always look up to her, well, to her and Yuna. They are like my sisters. We help each other around, though Paine has a tendency to make me feel bad... she always takes respect points away... even though she's a big meanie, I am still glad that we are friends..._

_Ouch! okay what's this... ouwie... dryd rindc! (that hurts!) I can't see anything... what is this thing doing here anyway! Making people trip on them... _

_ooohhh...interesting... It's the praetor's wallet! tee hee I'm bad... what the hell, this thing's bad too! it made me trip! so that makes us both bad... so by looking into this..._

_aha! I think Baralai has some confessing to do... our first hint! Paine's picture in the praetor's wallet! good work detective Rikku!_

= = = = = = = = = = = =

"is that you Rikku?" asked Yuna as she rubbed her eyes to see if it's her cousin. Rikku was standing at the door closing it and ran up to Yuna.

"Yunie! you won't believe what I saw!" Rikku held Baralai's wallet up and gave it to Yuna

"whose wallet is this? what do I do with it?" Yuna was confused. Rikku isn't making any sense. Not just yet

"It's Baralai's wallet, and take a lookie inside!" she whispered, avoiding to wake the sleeping figure up.

Yuna first hesitated to do it but gave in and opened up the leather wallet which belong, according to Rikku, to the praetor. She gasp at the sight of a picture that was in the wallet. It was a picture of a smiling Paine, which seems to be from their squad years. She took it out and tried to see if there are any other pictures in there. There was one picture of the four of them which was taken in the travel agency at Mi'hen High Road, there was also a picture of the three of them, Gippal, Paine and Baralai, at the Luca stadium, and the picture of the three candidates, Nooj, Gippal and Baralai, in Moonflow.

The two girls looked at each other and then turned to Paine before giggling. "I wonder if this proves anything..."

"ooh! this investigating game is really exciting! I wanna be detective Rikku!"

"and I'll play as detective Yuna!"

The two giggled full of excitement that they forgot about the sleeping Paine who was now, awake because of the noise. "and I'll play as the criminal who killed you both because you are so noisy that I can't sleep! now sleep!" Paine said irritated that the two girls immediately apologized and went to bed. Before actually closing their eyes, Yuna gave Rikku a wink that made her giiggle more. Before Paine could yell at them, they immediately covered themselves up and turned off the lights.

* * *

**(A/N) **I'm inspired! wahaha XD I wanna draw Paine so badly but I don't want to ruin her... and oohh! i bought an FFX-2 poster... too bad I can't find a solo of Paine so I just bought the one with Shuyin and Lenne 

I always wanna play detective games..XD


	5. thoughtsflashbacksthoughts

**Author's notes: **I'm soo sorry for the late updates... i'm so taking my time lol XD

I wrote another chapter!!! after suffering from a serious pain...(tooth ache...from eating Nougat..oO) and it still hurts!!!!

one more thing...

**Tamelia: **eheXD i bought my poster on this chinese store and one on this store called "animal world" where they sell Japanese/Korean toys and some anime merchandise and thanks for your offer!! i'd love too!! i'm so glad that you offered to a beta reader for me XD though... i don't know how to contact you, i mean, i can't find your e-mail add...oO; just tell me and i'll email you the next chapters okie tnx

**DIsclaimer:** I own a poster! XD but not Paine, nor Yuna nor RIkku nor any of the FFX-2 characters....

* * *

Chapter 5: **thoughts... flashbacks...more thoughts**

Today was their fourth day of stay in Bevelle. The girls have met almost everyone in Bevelle and has gotten along with them, well, no really in the case of Paine, who seems to just to mind her own business. You know her, straight to the point. Never dilly dallying. A knock from the door was heard that woke Yuna up. It was one of Baralai's attendants, serving their breakfast in bed. She explained that the Praetor Baralai wanted to apologize for not being there on breakfast for he has something to do. "I heard it has something to do with his documents of some sort, personal item I suppose?" That made Yuna turn to the sleeping Rikku. _I have a hunch that Rikku knows what's he looking for _thought Yuna as she smiled and gladly helped the attendant set their breakfast.

Rikku woke up from the smell of the sweet Bevellian food that was just brought by the attendant. Stretching, she said "good morning Yunie! what's for breakfast?" Yuna pointed at the tray of neatly arranged foods naming them one by one starting from the famous Bevellian Egg and Waffles (A/N just pretend) to the pancakes with maple syrup made from Macalania woods. As Yuna described them one by one, the more Rikku drooled over them. Paine stood up and picked up some waffles, poured in some syrup and sat herself on her bed. "ooh! Paine! that looks soo good don't you think?" Rikku stared at Paine's chosen foods and ran towards the tray to get one too. After having such a satisfying meal, they placed the tray near the door wherein the attendant can easily pick it up.

"Rikku... I think you caused Baralai a little trouble..." Yuna broke the silence.

"huh? what trouble? me...?"

"What did I tell you Rikku, behave when you're in someone else's place... minus hmm.. six respect points" Paine taunted as Rikku rose from her seat and walked to Yuna.

"Yunie...you serious? what trouble then?..."

There was a sudden knock on their door. Yuna stood up and opened it only to see three familiar faces. They are the 'former' candidates for the Crimson Squad who were now acting as the three leaders of Spira, Nooj, Baralai, and Gippal. Rikku ran up to the door to see who it was only to be teased again by her co-Al Bhed. "heiya Cid's girl, you up early, what a surprise" "how many time do I have to tell you, I have a name! it's R-I-K-K-U" she spelt her name, voicing each letter loud and clear. "still Cid's girl to me" Gippal gave her his Al Bhed smile with an addition of a wink that made Rikku froze up for a minute.

"Oh hi there Dr. P! not in the mood to greet us?" Gippal waved at the warrior who was sitting back there.

"what for, Rikku and Yuna already did the greetings" she said in her monotone voice

"same old Dr. P..."

"why are you here Gippal?" asked Rikku as they all went in and sat on the girl's bed.

"Baralai asked us to lend him a hand. He said he lost something really important. Turns out, he lost his wallet."

"oh..." was all Rikku's response as she walked to Yuna. "is that why I'm in trouble?" she whispered. Yuna just nodded.

"so, if any of you have any information about it, please let me know. I have some important things in there" Baralai said as he motioned his team mates to leave.

"see ya later girls" waved Gippal goodbye and the three men left.

"from the looks of you two, it seems that you know something about it..." Paine crossed her arms as she eyed the Yuna and Rikku. Yuna just smiled while Rikku stood up and tried to explain herself.

"well, uhmm... it's not like what you think..." Rikku started. "you see... uhmm... we don't know anything about it! right Yunie? right?" she elbowed Yuna into agreeing with her. Lucky for her, Yuna was fast to understand what Rikku's trying to say, and so, she nodded.

"whatever... I am still not convinced" She rolled her eyes and started walking to the bathroom. "I need some refreshments" she simply said, closing the bathroom door.

**=...Inside the bathroom...=**

Paine was undressing herself up, getting ready to take a shower when she heard Yuna and Rikku talking. She didn't intend to listen but their conversation seems to get her attention, and so, to hear clearly, she walked towards the door and lean forward.

"So maybe Baralai likes her!, that's a possibility..."

"Do you really think so? aww, that's so cute! I know they will make a cute couple"

"Just like you and Tidus!"

"and you and Gippal?"

"Yunie!... we are not a couple! you know I hate the guy..."

"right..."

_Who is "she"? Baralai likes somebody? who?...it's not that I care... I'm just curious... yeah, that's it...curious. _Paine looked at her reflection in the mirror as she thought about things. _but who is she?... cute couple? as if... hmmph! am I jealous? No no no! I shouldn't be... _She shook her head hard trying to convince herself that she's not, as she say 'jealous'. "I should rest it..." and with that, she entered the showers and took a nice long bath.

**=...Baralai's office...=**

The sun has just disappeared, and now the moon is shining just above the temple. Baralai is in his office alone, still working, doing some paperworks. His trusted friends, Gippal and Nooj has just left the temple for the night. They still haven't found Baralai's missing wallet. Baralai thought that it would do him good if he would keep himself busy instead of worrying his head off of finding his wallet.

"damn, how can I be so irresponsible? loosing something that important..." He cursed as he took a sip of his wine left by his attendants a while ago. "My ID's, important cards, calling cards, notes,..." he went on mentioning some of the important things in his wallet. "Paine's picture, the only picture I have of her..., I went through a lot of trouble just to get that" he chuckled as the memories of their squad days resurfaced.

**=...Flashback...=**

"May I take a picture of all of you...you know, for remembrance?" Baralai was holding a camera as he asked his comrades at dinner table. Nooj didn't say anything, or rather, didn't 'bother' to say anything while Gippal smiled and put a 'thumbs up' sign for approval. "sure Lai, just don't make thousands of copies of my photos and sell them on the black market... you know, I don't want publicity" Gippal joked as Baralai focused the lens to him. Gippal flashed a smile as the camera shot a photo. "thanks a lot Gippal" "Don't mention it."

Baralai approached Nooj and held his camera. "May I?" Nooj didn't say anything so Baralai assumed that it was okay. He clicked on his camera, capturing Nooj in his annoyed look. "thank you" "whatever, Brat!"

"Paine, may I?" "No" she said rolling her eyes. She stood up from her seat and turned around to leave. "but why? for remembrance?" "No thanks, you'll do fine without my picture" Baralai clicked on his camera at once, taking a snap shot of Paine. This really annoyed Paine that she tried to grab the camera from Baralai. "give it to me, or else..." "come on, you didn't even smiled..." Paine chased Baralai, trying to get the camera from him. Baralai found it funny that Paine's playing the 'chasing game'. He teased Paine as she ran after him. "what? can't catch me?" "You go Lai!" Gippal cheered on Baralai as Paine shot an eye at Gippal. "stop it you rascals!" Nooj was still annoyed and grew even more annoyed seeing his comrades acting like seven year olds. Paine quickly realized that she indeed is acting like a child and that Baralai is toying with her. She slowed herself down, and crossed her arms. "whatever Baralai..." Baralai and Gippal laughed.

Each day, Baralai would take a chance to take some snap shots of Paine, looking for the 'perfect shot'. And each time, Paine would try to grab the camera from Baralai. Until one day, at the Moonflow...

"free taste... free taste..." there was a new craze food that a company wanted to implement. They didn't say what it was, but instead, they are offering a free taste to the people. The four happened to be in that place at that time, and knowing Gippal, who loves to try everything, he grabbed Baralai by his sleeves and ran to the 'free taste' booth.

"what is it?" he said as he munched through the dish.

"what do you think sir?, how is it?" the chef asked as he stared at Gippal eating everything on the plate.

"It's really good! Baralai, you should try some"

"no thanks, I'm still full... and I don't know what's in it..."

"heh! who cares, as long as it's edible... and it's tasty, you won't die!"

Paine and Nooj arrived at the booth and saw how Gippal 'attacked' that thing. "you know what's in it?" Paine said as she looked at Gippal then, to the chef.

"yeah, what's in it sir?" Baralai inquired as he studies the contents of the plate.

"okay okay...if you really wanna know..." The chef picked up the dish and started pointing at the variety of foods in it. "This is... carrots, Macalania Mushrooms, Herbs from Mt. Gagazeth, oh they are exquisite..." Gippal's eyes watered, and so as his mouth as the chef enumerated them. " sauce, that originally came from Kilika, and lastly, the main ingredient... Shoopuff Ears." "Shooopuffff eaarrsss?" Gippal's mouth dropped as he heard the main ingredient. He began to run to the lake (A/N remember moonflow, that water area...that's what I'm talking about) and wash his tongue, trying to get rid of the 'Shoopuff ear' taste. The three watched as Gippal tries to throw all of it out. Nooj was annoyed again (A/N yes..again..) and cursed under his breath saying "brats". Paine, in Baralai's surprise, started to laugh, really laugh, and in quick response, he took out his camera and shot a photo of Paine, capturing her, laughing. "perfect" he said quietly to himself and joined her in laughing. "that was priceless Gippal!" teased Paine as Gippal made his way to join the group. "heh, laugh Dr. P!" Gippal, trying to hold himself together, gave up and laughed as well. That afternoon was spent with the three of them laughing all the way back to their camp, discussing Gippal's little free taste incident.

**=...end of flashback...=**

_I wonder when will I again, see her laugh like that... _he sighed and decided to call it a day and went off to bed.

* * *

**A/N** was it long? for me it was... eheXD I'm still bored and my thoughts are all scattered everywhere... I don't really know what's going to happen next... I just hope you enjoyed this...

please review? i luvv my reviewers!


	6. controlling the praetor

**Author's notes:** Thank you for all those who reviewed my fic..really appreciate it! and for those who continue to support me... sigh why am I such a drama queen?... well..here's another... ahmm...blah chapter...

**Disclaimer: **err...i don't own them...simple as that...

same rules!

"" - conversation

italics- thoughts

err... i don't know..some crazy stuff OO; (referring to what if...)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Taking Control of the Praetor**

The next day, Yuna and Rikku went off early to make more investigations. Paine woke up only finding herself alone, no Yuna nor Rikku. She shove her blankets off and stretched her arms yawning lightly. _that was a good rest... hmm... that was odd... no Yuna and Rikku... no wonder I had a good night's rest... _She chuckled as she remembered the mornings with Yuna and Rikku. Often, the Gullwing's morning is consist of a very late waking up of Rikku, and when she wakes, it is followed by a couple of jumping up and down and wide smiles, an endless greetings of "good morning" by Yuna and an occasional nod, and sometimes, just a grunt (depends on the mood) by Paine. (A/N Nod is Paine's way of saying Hi or Goodmorning ') _Better get moving now..._

Paine entered the bathroom and took a nice shower bath to wake her up and to start the day...

Meanwhile...

"Hey... Rikku... uhmm... don't you think it's time to give Baralai his wallet yet?... I mean, you saw him, he's really depress and serious on finding that wallet..." Rikku paused for a while and thought about it when the Praetor passed by them. Baralai seemed to be 'not himself' today that he did not noticed the two girls. Yuna and Rikku looked at each other and then to Baralai and stared at him until he was no longer in sight. "that was odd..."

"see what I mean?"

"but... I'm having sooo much fun... I mean who could have thought that Baralai would be attracted to such a stubborn Paine..."

"oh..stop it Rikku...it's not nice to make fun of them you know... but I must admit... that too surprised me" The both of them started giggling and imagining a 'what if' situation, Baralai and Paine style.

What if...

Situation 1:  
A fiend suddenly appeared into the scene destroying all things in its Path...  
Paine: I'm going in! takes out her sword and readies herself to attack  
Baralai: But Paine... sighs Before you go... walks near Paine Oh Yevon...please let her be safe and protect her...

Situation 2  
Baralai: Violence is not the action... We must learn to weigh our alternatives first...  
Kid: But mommy said... Do not let the enemy have his chance...  
Baralai: sweatdrops honey...

end of What ifs...  
Rikku and Yuna started laughing so hard that their eyes started to water down. "That is so hilarious..."

"what's hilarious?" The two stopped laughing immediately as soon as they heard Paine's voice. "ehe... nothing" "hmm...oh really... okay then... minus six respect points"

"why so harsh early in the morning" Whined Rikku as she addressed Paine.

"because...let's see... nothing..." smirked Paine as she turned around and walked away.

"no fair..."

"Paine's just playing with you..." chuckled Yuna as she explained to the whining Rikku. "and back to the topic... I really think you should return the wallet now... if you like... we can just leave it to his office or door and say its from anonymous... " She suggested hoping that Rikku would consider.

"you're right...and not that right Yunie!" "huh?" Yuna's face showed a confused look as she searched for a further explanation. "what I mean is..." She flashed a sinister smile before leaning to Yuna to whisper her 'plan'.

_I know those two are up to something... and it's really bugging me... _"oh hi there Paine" It was the praetor who greeted her. "hmm..." She nodded acknowledging the Praetor's presence. "How was your stay? I mean... I hope you're enjoying yourself"

"not bad... and you? found what you're looking for yet?" Baralai smiled before shaking his head "Not really... it's embarrassing to think that I, of all people, lost an important item like a wallet" "hey..don't sweat it... I'll help you find it..."

"uhh..." Paine winked at him before walking away that caused him to stop before finishing what he's going to say. He smiled inside, making him feel a lot better.

_Did I just winked at him?... _Paine blushed as she recalled the past event. _Did he just blushed? or was I imagining it?... _"you look red Dr. P!" _huh? who was that?_ She turned her head only to see the familiar face of Gippal. "Lost in thoughts Dr. P?" Paine raised her eye browse and crossed her arms. "shut up Gippal"

"for a second there, you looked really red...what happened"

"that is for me to know and for you to forget..." Paine hoped that Gippal would just drop the subject, but knowing Gippal, she knew that it will be hard. _Are all Al Bheds like that? _She started questioning herself.

"If you don't leave me... you'll just end up with zero to zilch respect points..."

"i don't care... and plus...I'm such a goodie that I'm sure I can win them again!"

"Wanna bet?..."

"uhmm...Come on Paine..."

"Nice talking to you Gippal... "

_I'm safe for now...but what of later?... I know Gippal won't just drop the topic... damn Al Bheds..._

"Rikku! I still think it's bad to do this..."

"oh come on Yuna... please?... I promise that once it gets really bad...I'll stop okay?" Yuna sighed in defeat and just shrugged her off as they walk off towards Baralai's office.

**Baralai's Office**

"hello there Praetor!" Greeted the bubbly Rikku as she walked near Baralai.

"Oh... hello there...come in, please make yourselves comfortable" Baralai motioned them to take a sit. Yuna smiled and nodded, taking one of the empty seats. Rikku walked passed the seats and behind Baralai. Baralai was about to start when suddenly, Rikku flashed him the wallet, grinning. "where did..." Rikku raised his index finger, moving it left to right in unison with her head saying "uh...uh...uh..." Yuna didn't really fully support this but just stayed quiet to favor her cousin. "We'll return this for a price..." She grinned even more, at her 'clever' plan. He just sighed in defeat, desperate to have his wallet back. "name it..." "it's simple... you just have to obey our every instruction for two whole days... a total of forty eight hours..." She giggled before continuing on "and if someone asked what's going on...may it be Gippal or Nooj..or perhaps PAINE... just say it's nothing okay?" The emphasis on Paine's name made Baralai uncomfortable. _Did they looked... I hope not... _"and with that..here you go..." Rikku surrendered the wallet smiling, contented at herself for such a witty plan. Yuna, afraid to let Rikku say something else, rose up from her seat and grabbed her cousin's hands. "We must be going... good day" Before they can shut the door behind them, Rikku turned her head towards Baralai and said "Nice picture!" and with that, she shut the door.

_they've seen it...

* * *

_

A/N whaah..its been months since i've updated...truth is... I'm so busy with my nonsense... I mean school and art... I've been busy working on developing the plot of my manga which i've been intending to do for months now. And I kind of had this writer's block for a long time that I don't really know where I'm going with this story...so really really sorry for the long time of no updates...

Being said that... uhm...how to say this... I need suggestions... if you want to contact me, you can email me at sleeplessmaidenyahoo.ca  
also... If you want to know what my manga's about, you can email me and ask me for it

and lastly...R&R so i'll know whether or not to continue this... and please...again..don't be harsh on the flaming okay?... i know my grammar's not that good but please...As i said..i still have this Writer's block

Thankyou!


End file.
